The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Lantana camara known by the varietal name ‘NEBLAN5151’. The new variety was discovered in Muenster, Germany in the Summer of 2007. The new variety is a result of a cross of proprietary and unpatented lantana plants. The purpose of the breeding program was to develop a lantana variety that was early flowering, with a compact growth habit and low seed setting. The new variety is similar in plant habit and flower size to its female parent, but differs in flower color. ‘NEBLAN5151’ is similar in plant habit to its male parent, but differs in flower color. Further, the new variety is similar in plant habit and early flowering time to lantana variety ‘Lucky White’ (unpatented), but differs in flower color, as ‘Lucky White’ has all white flowers, and the present variety has white flowers with lemon-colored centers. The new variety was first asexually reproduced by cuttings in September of 2007 in Muenster, Germany. The new variety has been trial and field tested and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive propagations.
The following characteristics have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be unique characteristics that distinguish ‘NEBLAN5151’ as a new and distinct cultivar from others known to the breeder:                1) Very compact plant habit;        2) Good branching with short internodes;        3) Early flowering time that is 2 weeks earlier than lantana standards such as ‘Goldsonne’ (unpatented); and        4) Small to medium-sized bicolored flowers (bright lemon and white).        